Looking Through Your Eyes (Kristoff and Anna version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Jonathan Groff (Kristoff) and Kristen Bell (Anna) One evening in Neverland, Kristoff and Anna were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Rosetta, Vidia, Tinker Bell, Zarina, Fawn, Iridessa, and Silvermist are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall cavern entrance of Mermaid Lagoon. "Anna, since Warren T. Rat and the Mott Street Maulers are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Kristoff whispered. "I understand, Kristoff," Anna whispered, as she kissed Kristoff on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Kilala...always." Rei said as he and Kilala began to sing: Kristoff: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Anna: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Kristoff and Anna: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Kristoff and Anna were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Tony sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Bambi said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" said Thumper, crying. "Me three!" Flower sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Apple Bloom said in disgust. Kristoff and Anna: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember' Kristoff: More than I remember Anna: More than I have known Kristoff and Anna: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Kristoff and Anna held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Kristoff and Anna: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Kristoff and Anna kissed. "Oh, Kristoff. This is the best night I'd ever have." Anna sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff wrapped Anna around her and said, "I know. I love you, Anna." "I love you too, Kristoff." Anna said, as she and Kristoff slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Kristoff." Anna said. "Goodnight, Anna." Kristoff said. Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang fell asleep with Kristoff and Anna in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance Category:Songs